The present invention relates generally to the field of antimicrobial agents. More particularly, the present invention provides novel naphthylsalicylanilides and a method for the use of these compounds as antimicrobial and antiinflammatory agents.
Several Salicylanilide compounds have been identified as potential antimicrobial agents. Previously, some of these agents have been shown to be effective against microorganisms associated with dental plaques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,191 discloses 5-acylsalicylanilides which are said to be effective antiseptics against a wide range of microorganisms, especially bacteria and the microorganisms prevalent in dental plaque. However, these compounds were not found to be effective against antibiotic resistant bacteria such as S. mutans. The general structure of these compounds can be represented by the following formula: 
Wherein Z is a substituted phenyl ring, R is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or phenyl group and X is xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94F, NO2, xe2x80x94H, lower alkyl or lower haloalkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,443 discloses 5-alkylsalicylanilides having the same general formula as above wherein R is a substituted or unsubstituted -alkyl or phenyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,132 discloses 5-sulfonylalkylsalicylanilides as antimicrobials having the same general formula as above wherein R is a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonyl group.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,083 and 5,958,911 disclose antiinflammatory effects of salicylanilides.
Given the constant emergence of antibiotic resistant bacteria, there is an ongoing need for novel antimicrobial agents effective against a wide variety of bacteria.
The present invention provides novel aroylsalicylanilides. In particular, the present invention provides novel 5-naphthylsalicylanilides and describes the antimicrobial effects of these compounds against a wide variety of bacteria. Further, this invention also provides a method of using these compounds for obtaining relief from infections associated with the bacteria.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel naphthylsalicylanilides
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for the use of naphthylsalicylanilides as antimicrobial agents.
A yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for the control of periodontal disease.